Your Alive Mum
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Unbeknownst to our trio working on Lily's case they are being followed by someone. Someone who has long thought Lily Evans Potter was dead. And now that person wants answers. This is another one for the Holmes Mystery Challenge on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


**Hey everyone. Back with another story for the Holmes Mystery Challenge on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The prompt for this one is the Lumos spell. This is a continuation of The Case of the Potter and The Scene That Met Them There. I hope you all enjoy the story. And without further ado here is Your Alive Mum.**

We have decided to leave Godric's Hollow after looking around the house for a little while. Sherlock had proclaimed that there was nothing to find here and that we should go back to Baker street and put our heads together and think. In reality I thought he just wanted to get away from the tore down horrid looking house.

"We'll figure this out, Lily," John told me with nod.

"I know," I told him. It then hit me. That was my home we had just left. I had nowhere to go. I let out a sigh wondering if I should point this out or not. It would have to be dealt with at some point.

"Mrs. Hudson, wouldn't mind if you stay in the unrented property downstairs," Sherlock spoke up as the mood in the car seemed to be taking a sour ton. "I'll take it over with her. I'm sure she'll be ok with it."

I smiled at Sherlock. At least that was one of my problems solved. And we would eventually figure out the problem that brought me to Baker Street and the Baker Street boys.

A few minutes of driving more and we had arrived back at 221. Unbeknownst to us we were being watched by someone who had seen us from across the street.

As I walked up the stairs to 221B I heard a knock on Mrs. Hudson's door and knew that Sherlock Holmes was someone that could be counted on. I continued up the stairs with a small smile as I heard the conversation.

"Is he always that brusque with people?" I asked John.

"You'd be surprised," John told me with a laugh. "He's actually not always like that. He's really good with kids too. At least my daughter Rosie seems to think so. You hear her go on about the fun the two of them have."

I stared at John Watson in shock. I didn't think he was old enough to have children. He had to be about my age. I then mentally face plamed myself. If I was old enough, and he looked about my age, then he was old enough to have a child.

"Maybe one of these days I'll have to meet your daughter," I told him. "I had a child myself. Or have. I don't really know if he survived or not. His name was or is Harry."

We spent a few minutes talking about our children and spouses. We so engrossed in the conversation we were having that we didn't realize that Sherlock had returned until he cleared his throat. We both turned towards him.

"So, Mrs. Hudson, said that you could have 221C," Sherlock told me, "until we can get you back to where you are supposed to be. If we can get you back that is."

"Thank you, Mr. Holmes," I said going over to the man hugging him. I didn't notice the jealous look that John was throwing the consulting detective's way. Nor the man in the doorway with the raised eyebrow. I pulled away from Sherlock pulling my wand from my back pocket. "Who are you?"

"Don't kill him that is just my brother, Mycroft," Sherlock as though uninterested in what his brother had to say. "He was just leaving so that we can get back to work. Weren't you, Mycroft?"

The other man looked about to speak back but Sherlock walked over to the door and slammed it into his face. I looked at Sherlock and raised an eyebrow of my own. I guess I would have to play mother to these two grown men.

"Sherlock Holmes," I chided him, "you go see what your brother needs from you while I go check out my rooms."

John gave a look as thought to say he didn't believe what I had to nerve to just do. I followed through on my words by walking over to door and opening it. "Excuse me," I said politely as I walked past Mycroft. I then proceed to go downstairs to 221C.

I opened the door. It was a little drafty and I would need to go buy furniture for myself but this place would definitely do. It was a pretty good little apartment that looked kind of like the upstairs counterpart that Sherlock owned. There was knock on the door frame because of course I'd need to buy some lamps too. I looked over to see John and Sherlock with what looked like a fold out cot.

"Mrs. Hudson thought you might want the cot to sleep on until you get your own bed," John said.

I nodded and the two men went to work setting up the cot. After they were done were done I thanked and told them that I needed to get some sleep. They nodded in agreement and left me to myself for the night. Which was their first mistake. There had to be some clue as to what had happened to bring me here at Godric's Hollow. Maybe something we'd over looked.

I listened to make sure that no one was in the hallway and then snuck out of 221. Hailing a cab I gave the cabbie who pulled over the address in Godric's Hollow and the two hours drive began.

Two hours of being in my own head and trying to figure out what had brought me here. Why was this happening to me? I looked out the window as we arrived at my old home in Godric's Hollow. I paid the man with the Muggle money that I had borrowed from Mrs. Hudson during the day and walked towards my old house. I quickly looked behind me to make sure that the man was long gone. Seeing that he was I pulled my wand from my waist band of my pants.

"Lumos," I whispered quietly so that no would hear me if they were walking past.

With my wand now lit I slowly made my way into the house. It was pitch black except for were the wand light shone as I walked towards the last place I remembered being. Harry's room. I wasn't paying a lot of attention to anything but the room and what I was looking for. It wasn't until I heard the footsteps coming up the stairs that I knew someone else was in the house.

"Hello," called a voice that sounded so much like James that it brought tears to my eyes. "I know that you're there. I saw the light from the sidewalk outside. Come out and you won't be in trouble."

What should I do?" was the only thought that went through my head as I exstinguished the light coming from my wand. I heard the footsteps getting closer. Maybe James had escaped the same way I had. Maybe he was sent to someone else and was looking for the same answers that I was looking for now. I drew a deep breath and stepped out of the room I was in.

He looked just like James but he wasn't him. I saw him do a double take as I walked out of the room as though he wasn't expecting me. He then walked closer to me looking at me more directly.

"I thought you were dead," came the overwhelmed voice of my son, Harry Potter. "How are you alive, Mum?"

"And why did you sneak out on us?" came the voice of Sherlock Holmes from the stairs.

Busted. I now had three people who wanted an explanation from me and no idea what I was going to say.

 **I hope you all enjoyed Your Alive Mum. I hope no minds that Harry may be a little out of character but I figured if you saw someone everyone thought was dead you'd follow them too. Right?**


End file.
